What You Mean To Me
by elementzeros
Summary: A series of Hetalia one- shots of pairings dealing from romance to friendship. If there's a pairing you've been dying to read about, request it! Rated T for Language and Suggestive Themes. Note, some one- shots MAY contain Yaoi/ Yuri. Chapter 6- Random Liechtenstein and Hungary prompt. Enjoy!
1. Unexpected Visit USxUK

**Hello fellow Hetalia fans!**

**I'd just like to say that this fandom is fantastic. I really got into Hetalia over the summer and I really wish I had gotten into it sooner!**

**Anyways, I have a ton of story ideas that have been popping up in my head; thanks to all of you enthusiastic writers, that makes me want to go ahead and write tons of AU fics! Of course though, I don't really have a one tracked mind to write out a single story continuously... YET! So, with writing these one- shots, I want to be able to learn and fix my mistakes and learn how to develop the characters better. So let's just say that these one- shots are both an enjoyment to myself and you, the reader, as well as a practice run that will help up ALL learn in more ways then one.**

**This chapter has been BETA's by FFN user XxBlackChaosxX, thank you for all the help; I appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Unexpected Visit- USxUK<em>

The personification of the United Kingdom was contently buried within a dusted novel from his large book collection, along with a cup of freshly brewed tea.

The cup of China dinged as the Brit placed it back on the table, flipping through another page in the novel. He hummed delightedly with the warmth the tea brought.

England was currently reading a book about a simple urban legend of sea - dwelling monsters of the waters of Scotland. He couldn't help but scoff at the silliness that humans had with often writing out myths and legends. He had connections to otherworldly creatures, and he was most certain a sea dragon wasn't one of them.

His peaceful reading session was abruptly ended by his front door slamming open to reveal the overly exuberant America.

"Gah-! America! What are you doing here?" England then stashed the book away into a bookcase, after unfolding the crumpled pages he had created from throwing his book into the air at the younger nation's sudden appearance.

America stood at the door with hunched shoulders and a small frown on his lips. "Hey! You know I don't like it when you call me America!" He changed his stance to a casual one, with arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the doorway. "Say it."

"Sod off Ameri-!"

"Say it!"

"You just barged through my home and you expect me t-!"

"SAY IT!"

"Gah! Fine, Alfred! Hello."

A triumphant smile spread across Alfred's face from ear to ear. He let himself into the house, closing the door with a kick and a bang.

"Hey Iggy!"

England held the bridge of his nose and gave an exasperated sigh, an expression that Germany would often have during conferences.

"Honestly, Ameri- Alfred. If you want me to address you properly, then I would press that you do the same." England's expression turned sour as he got up with his nose in the air and hands on his hips. "Because last I checked, my name is not bloody Iggy! It's-!"

"Woah there dude!" Alfred waved his hands in a defensive manner, his coy smirk never dropping from his face. "I get it, calm down, Arthur. Haha, bro you're always so defensive! Lighten up!"

Arthur merely scoffed and drank the last bit of his tea before walking off into the kitchen, Alfred close behind, trailing like a lost puppy dog.

"So, are you going to tell me what you are here for then, Alfred?" his green eyes looked back to Alfred's blue ones as he washed the tea cup in the sink.

"Ah..." America trailed off a bit, gaining a raised bushy eyebrow from the Brit.

"Oh right! Dude! I totally forgot! I got the newest Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Three!" Within his brown bomber jacket, he pulled out a box of the highly anticipated (and might I say _very _repetitive) game and waved it about. "I was wondering if you wanted to play with me!"

England's nose twitched as he wanted to yell out obscenities for having America rudely barge into his home only to play a video game, but fought against the thought since he hadn't seen the lad for awhile.

"Well... Ah-," He was stuck in an odd spot as America's sky blue eyes gazed questionably at him for a response.

"Why didn't you ask Matthew or Kiku to play it with you?"

Alfred's gaze slipped to the floor the moment the other nations' names were mentioned and it made Arthur feel guilty.

Smooth England. Smooth.

Luckily, the American was very optimistic and knew how the older country sometimes miss-worded things to sound a bit harsh, so he knew not to let small things that Arthur said bring his mood down. Ah, how great it was to be the hero!

Alfred jumped back up and clutched the green and grey box at his chest and leaned against the kitchen counters to the left of Arthur so he wouldn't have to look back to keep eye contact.

"Well, Matt's busy with helping Russia, apparently he's got another polar bear problem." Arthur only nodded as they both awkwardly looked away "And Kiku said he had to visit one of the Italy's, so yeah! Do you want to play some C-O-D with me? Trust me! It isn't as lame as Black Ops! Well, except for Zombies, cause Zombies are awesome! Oh, did I tell you-"

"Alfred! You're rambling again, and Japan is probably off to visit the Northern half of Italy. No one really associates with Romano since he is with Spain all the time." America only nodded and seemed a bit distant for a moment before shoving the copy of Modern Warfare 3 in his personal space.

"So do you want to play?"

* * *

><p>Almost a half an hour later, Alfred was playing contently with a custom-colored Xbox controller with the decal of the United States' flag, his tongue sticking out in concentration.<p>

Arthur, on the other hand, was practically foaming out the mouth with obscenities. His knuckles were white from clutching his respective controller with such a force that some of the plastic groaned under his grip.

"Bloody gits! Sod off already!"

His screen was, once again, graced with his avatar flailing back from the impact of a sniper round to the head from the opposing side of the map.

"Damnit! I can't play this crap anymore!"

He threw the controller on the ground and grumpily wrapped his arms around his legs, staring at the screen with distaste.

From the television set, a series of collective childish laughter played through.

"Ha! It's a British dude! Go make me a sandwich!"

He stood shocked and stared at the device on top of the television set.

"Alfred! You had the Kinect plugged in?"

Alfred grinned sheepishly and stood up to turn off the console.

Arthur slouched in his seat, not caring if he didn't seem gentlemanly.

"Why are kids playing a rated M game anyways? Stupid wanks..."

He looked over to Alfred, wondering why he didn't get a response, only to see he was now munching on a McDonald's Big Mac.

"What! Where did you get McDonald's from?" Arthur shrieked.

Alfred swallowed down a lump of the greasy fast food and ungracefully wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve.

"What are ya talkin' about? I always have McDonald's on me!" He then took an obnoxious slurp of his chocolate shake, the contents being sucked into the straw with an odd sound, making Arthur flinch.

Despite being annoyed today for America's oddities, he couldn't help but let a small smile play on his lips from spending some time today with his former colony. Even if he was mad from Alfred interrupting his silent day, or being annoyed by an idiotic game, he could certainly say that today's events were much better than the way he pictured it beforehand.

"Ah, so-" America licked off some excess ketchup off his lips before continuing, England gazing over at him, "how's it going? I haven't seen you in awhile since I can't go to the conferences because of Obama's health care plan... I'm sure you have seen it on the television before and _wow_ are my people riled up about it! It's kind of annoying though cause it makes me nauseous."

He rubbed at his black hole consuming stomach.

"I am doing fine, just in case you were wondering, you did not miss anything spectacular at the conferences either."

Alfred tsk'ed and flashed a dazzling smile to England unintentionally. The Brit's cheeks flushed. "Do I ever pay attention anyways?"

They both shared a light laugh. "No, I suppose not, Poppet."

He didn't know what he was doing next as he unintentionally ruffled Alfred's hair. His wheat-colored hair parted with ease through his fingers. America looked confused for a moment before he felt himself lean into his previous care-takers touch. The silence that surrounded them graced them comfortably.

Out of the blue, the phone rang, bringing the two blondes back to earth. Letting out a string of curses, England got up to get the telephone off the wall.

"Hello?"

Moments passed as Alfred slouched comfortably in his seat, twiddling his thumbs in his lap, and Arthur coiling his finger in the tele wire. Every now and again their eyes met each other. The gentlemen continued his conversation on the phone with simple yesses and hums of confirmation.

After a brief goodbye and hanging up, Alfred sprung out of his seat and tapped his foot to hint that he wanted the details of the phone call.

"Sorry about that lad, it seems your visit has to be cut short today. I have an immediate meeting I have to go to with my boss and 'Pepé Le Pew'."

England proceeded to go to the coat closet and get out a simple black coat to shield him from the cooling temperatures outside.

"Stupid, bloody, Frog-faced France." England was about to rant more before remembering his guest.

"I apologize, America, for the inconveniences of your visit being cut short. Please feel free to stay if you'd like. Although please be forlorn that I might be awhile before I return."

Alfred felt a lingering absence the closer Arthur got to the door. He couldn't let him leave! Not without a proper goodbye!

Clenching his gloved hands into a fist, America shouted, "Arthur! Iggy! Wait!"

England looked back with a puzzled expression at the sudden outburst. His conscious then softened at the longing look in Alfred's face. The hero then saw the equally longing look in the Brits emerald eyes. He couldn't leave off on a sorry note like this.

The taller man ran up and gave a strong embrace to the smaller man who then gave a small gasp in surprise. He reluctantly felt something flutter in his chest and England couldn't help but return the favor to the sweet American before him.

"I just had to see you; it's been so long."

America then let go of the small Englishman, both of them shivering at the slight loss of contact. England looked into America's eyes and they both seemed to shine in equal radiance at one another.

"It was nice seeing you too Alfred. It has certainly been quite a long time. Hopefully when that health care rubbish blows over, we can arrange a date to see one another again." With shaking hands, England reached over to hold America's larger and warmer hands, their fingers intertwining perfectly.

"That sounds nice..." Alfred stepped forward and closed the space between them. No longer being able to hold it in, he leaned down and captured the older nations lips in a gentle, yet hungry kiss. Arthur let out a gasp at the contact of chapped and warm lips greeting his own.

The kiss between the two began to be heated as Alfred wormed his tongue into Arthur's mouth. One pair of hands still entwined together where as the second pair lingered to hold at one another.

The Brit seemed to almost lose himself in the soft locks of the taller nation's hair and almost felt himself reaching to grasp Nantucket. America seemed equal to England as he continued his ministrations in his mouth and gave him lingering touches on his jaw-line and neck.

The need for air ended the moment, though, as both nations pulled back to gasp for air, breaking the small sliver of saliva between them. Their eyes were hazy and reluctant now that the gentlemen had to take his leave.

"Goodbye Alfred, do take care of yourself for the time being." He clenched at his chest through his coat. "Oi - this feels silly. I'm getting sentimental!"

The two shared small smiles to one another again.

"Well, you are a silly guy, Arthur."

England muttered a, "Sod Off" before the two laughed quietly and Arthur made his leave, the door closing with a click.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about that extremely long Authors note in the beginning, I hope you all enjoyed reading this and YES, I did post this story on DeviantART as well.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and R&R.**

**P.S If you are requesting a pairing and idea, please review the story along with the request. I'd like to get some feedback, even if it's negative.**

**Till next time and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. A Musical Inspiration AusHun

**Hello fellow readers :), I'd like to thank my friends from school that took the time to review my story, (even if I begged you all to read it) and thank you to the FFN users who left reviews. I really appreciate all the feedback! With all the feedback I received, I'm beginning to feel more confident in writing these one-shots, so I now present you with a requested pairing of Austria and Hungary.**

**Please enjoy and thank you, XxBlackChaosxX, for helping me with these corrections and I hope I will soon be on my way to improving, so thank you!**

**Thank you to InSanityStorm for the requests as well!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia because I'm not at all too intelligent for History, thus I could not educate you in the way Hetalia does… Otherwise, you'd be seeing Italy and Romano being stereotyped as the Mario Brothers.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Musical Inspiration - AusHun<strong>

Today was just one of those days where you just want to do something, but you weren't really sure what you were out to accomplish, or what it really was that you wanted to do. That's how Hungary felt as she paced around the large fields surrounding Austria's home. Her shoes were caked in a fine layer of dirt and grass from the fresh dew of the early morning, luckily it didn't bode much on her behalf, since her childhood was filled with much dirtier scenarios, being a former tomboy and all.

If anything, Hungary felt a little displeased that she couldn't squish around in puddles like she had when she was younger. Still pacing, she felt a small reminisce coming along from the time that she splashed Prussia who tried to do a 'super awesome sneak attack' on her, and she ended up spoiling his white robes. He was in such a fuss afterwards. A small laugh escaped her lips as more memories played in her head like a favorite song that never got old.

All her previous thoughts ended as she caught the slightest ping of piano keys that scaled in simple triads.

Living with Austria, she grew accustomed to his daily music playing. She found herself quickening her pace to the back entrance of his home to discard her shoes and twirl her way down the many corridors of the aristocrat's lively home to the source.

* * *

><p>In the room, Austria was whisked away with the melody of his music, his slim fingers playing vividly across the piano keys with a peaceful smile on his face. His eyes were closed even though the music sheets were in front of him. The classic melody was one that he had played so many times that it became another language, one that his fingers had made up all on its own.<p>

His imagination swirled with pleasant thoughts that all were lined back to one single being in his life that was influential to himself. He wasn't sure whether it was something he had kept to himself, or whether the others had noticed as well. Just as long as it wasn't her who knew.

Even in the groggy state of the morning, to the dimmest of nights, he could always point out the shade of brown in her hair and the mesmerizing gleam of her green-as-grass eyes that would match the beautiful fields of flowers she would tend to in her spare time. Even the more frightening of moments where the shine of her skillet would clang down on anyone who managed to annoy him. She was inspirational and a unique individual.

Hungary seemed to be the inspiration for today as every twang of the piano keys being pushed down, resonating in the foyer, seemed to fill the mood that thumped in his heart and flooded his face a shade of pink.

Little did he know, the one that made him act this way had snuck her way into the room.

* * *

><p>Hungary's eyes smiled at Austria's lithe form at the piano and she felt her cheeks redden in the slightest at just how vulnerable the proper country looked, especially how his funky little curl just bobbed along with his gentle swaying.<p>

The conniving and ever so clever, Hungary, then began to ever so slyly enter the room. Being ever so bold, she felt no shame and made her way to Austria. Her hands lightly covered over his glasses and she gave a small giggle at the gasp that left his thin lips afterward.

"My little Austria, do not be afraid, just play~!" she sang politely.

His breath hitched as his fingers hesitated for a moment, to pry Hungary away, but his gut began to flutter and then he knew what was decided for him.

Picking up where he left off, Austria let his fingers play every note just as instructed in his mind.

The melody played through the foyer and both Austria and Hungary melted into the peaceful atmosphere. Soon enough, Elizabeta had taken her fingers off Roderich's lenses and she found her teetering off the end of his piano bench. Roderich, being a gentleman and all, moved over to give Hungary some extra space to sit.

It seemed like hours that his daily piano playing continued. With each passing melody, the two countries found themselves shuffling closer and getting more comfortably. Elizabeta had her head lay comfortably on the aristocrats shoulder; her long, soft, and brown hair dangling on his arm and his back. He hadn't minded it one bit as he had rested his head atop hers.

Still playing the piano, he lulled both himself and Hungary from the silence.

"You look delightful today, Elizabeta."

His voice was quiet, but you could still detect the slightest bit of self- distrust in his tone . His light blush and pouted lips were just another indication Hungary read the minute she looked up at him.

"Well, not that you don't look beautiful on a daily basis." He corrected, he then quickened the tempo in the tune he was playing, and it was equal to the rhythmic beating of his heart.

A small smile made its ways on Hungary's lips and she began feeling quite bashful. Every little hint he left behind of his nervous was quickly eaten up by Hungary like a trail of Easter candy.

Looking once more at the dashing, yet nervous Austria, she leaned in and gave him a light peck to his cheek. His piano playing paused for the slightest of moments and continued steadily.

"Mr. Austria, you are much to kind." She said in a bittersweet voice.

Roderich had found his courage deep within him and his demeanor had changed to more of a peaceful attitude.

"I only speak the truth for today's musical inspiration."

That statement is what had the tables turn. Hungary was thrown of her pedestal of her usual confidence and made her cower into the mentality of a love enticed teenager that had been whisked away for the first time. Only he could do this to her, no one else.

Austria, was a romantic person, whether or not anyone knew, and Hungary, was a sucker for romance. Austria was in his element and the words that left his lips next had left Hungary on cloud nine.

"The inspiration follows you like the smell of your orchids in the spring, and like those orchids, they bloom, creating many others that hold the same unique properties; like the memories you leave behind, leave centuries of everything that's beautiful in it's wake."

By now, Hungary's eyes twinkled with an expression that swelled with many happy thoughts. Austria's blush had fully consumed his face, but his thin lips stretched far in a fitted smile.

A huge relief spread through Roderich. He was so amazed that there was no where else he could recall those words being said, except his own heart.

"Oh, Roddy~!" Hungary cheered and wrapped her arms around the pianist. Austria had ceased his piano playing and squirmed one of his own arms around her waist, the other laid on his thigh.

"Even if you might be reading too much of France's romance novels," Roderich played a hurt look and Elizabeta laughed before she continued. "I know for a fact that you are an honest person. Thank you, Austria."

"Ja, it's nothing to thank for Eliza." He said calmly as he curled his fingers around Hungary's own.

It was when Austria felt a consistent tug on his dress jacket, did he see a lustful look in Hungary's eyes and within instinct of having known each other for many centuries, they immediately consumed one another in feverish kisses.

Arms, tossed around each other's necks and nails, stabbing at one another's waists in a desperate need for skin to skin contact. It was the love driven charade that brought on these fierce holds and gasps for air. Although, being in such an important and beautiful room, Austria's prized music room, was what restrained Hungary to ravage the pianist on his own grand piano.

* * *

><p>It was a good half- hour later when both central powered countries emerged from the music room. Austria's hair had (aside from his strange curl) was out of place and sticking askew. His glasses were also lopsided on the bridge of his nose, along with many articles of clothing that were horribly out of place.<p>

Hungary soon joined the aristocrat, but was in a much different state then her much gentler lover. She still held her composure, her appearance hadn't hinted any of what conspired in the room. Unless, Hungary hadn't even joined in and the posh Austrian had been her delectable desert for the day.

What did remain the same, was the pleasant smile upon both their lips. She twined her hand in his as they walked down the hallways to Austria's kitchen after Elizabeta proclaimed her poor Roddy had worked up an appetite after all his hard work.

The pleasant atmosphere was ended when the entrance door opened with a large, BANG!

"Oi! The awesome me is here! Where are you, Specs?"

Before Austria could retreat, or at least make himself presentable, the former country slid across the lavish tiles, and into the kitchen.

"Do you have any be-," Prussia had stopped, mouth in a grand 'O', to take a look at Austria's devilish appearance and Hungary's content smile. He gave a loud cackle that consisted of his usual 'Kesese' after doing the math, and continued loudly, "Yeah, you're quite a gentleman, jus-," The Prussian couldn't finish his sentence before he went on an out of control laughing spree.

Austria felt humiliated and was about to retort, before a strong hand pushed on his chest in warning. Roderich watched as the Hungarian goddess began to stride up to the unknowing nation; who was holding himself up on the wall in a fit of laughter, with her vengeful, silver skillet, raised above her head.

Austria let a large, toothy smile crack on his lips, which then grew into a hearty laugh.  
>Through the kitchen doorway, he could see Hungary deliver a nasty smack to the back of Prussia's head and scold him like a distraught mother.<p>

As his laughter and smile grew, it accompanied the feeling that indeed, Hungary was his most treasured musical inspiration.

* * *

><p><strong>This was so fun to write! Although, I think Austria was a bit OOC when he began his poetic banter with Hungary. Oh well!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the one- shot, and please leave reviews on any positive or negative feedback you might have for me.**

**Till next time!**


	3. A Hero's Krypton AmerPan

**Hello again to all of you lovely readers/reviewers!**

**This is just a heads up to some of you might that be confused, this story title has been changed from the previous "All Too Blissfully Aware", just because it didn't really make a whole lot of sense. Regardless, I am very surprised at how much requests I have received so far, no doubt I'll be fairly busy for awhile.**

**This one-shot has been requested by InSanityStorm. Without further ado, please enjoy this AmerPan one-shot. Also, please excuse me if Japan seemed OOC, I haven't ever written him before.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Hero's Krypton- AmerPan<strong>

Today, America was expecting Japan over for some movies, preferably in the horror genre. He was so excited for the small movie party considering he hadn't seen the smaller nation in quite some time and it would give the hero a chance to redeem himself from his last embarrassing mishaps. Let's just say, pissing your pants isn't very hero-like.

The blonde haired American was setting out a few horror movies so that Japan could choose when he got here. So far, he had one of his most classic horror films, "The Amityville Horror", 2004's Hollywood blockbuster "Dawn of the Dead", one of his most recent films that he had luckily gotten his hands on before the public, "The Women in Black" starring that one kid from Harry Potter, and a horror film based off a Japanese legend that Alfred knew would be in Japan's favor if all else failed, "The Ring".

"Oh dude! This is going to be so kick-ass!"

America was bursting with all this unused energy as he added last minute touches to his living room and he made sure to bring some chilled soda cans from his fridge in the garage.

In the midst of the super continent's preparations, the door bell rang.

America did a small fist pump, knowing that his guest had finally arrived, as he dragged his feet along the carpet on the way to his front door. America unlocked the door and threw it open, causing the doorknob to bang against the wall and break through the plaster._ Whoops!_ He inwardly thought.

"Hey Kiku, what's up? C'mon in bro!"

Still outside the entrance was a wide eyed, Kiku Honda, who was as somber and quiet as ever.

"Oh, hello America-san." Kiku said as he hesitantly walked into America's home. The entertainment nation shut the door behind the smaller nation and then motioned for the silent Kiku to continue inside his house.

"So, I picked out a few movies we could watch and since you came all the way over here, I'll let you pick 'em out, kay?" America then laughed in his usual loud and obnoxious manner that the other ignored for the most part. Japan merely nodded his head before proceeding to the living room as America ducked back into the kitchen to grab some food.

Settling into the living room, he noticed another guest on the couch.

"Ah, hello Tony-san, how are you?" Japan noted that America's best friend looked bored and was munching on a bag of potato chip. It stared at the blank blue screen of the television.

As usual, the alien hadn't responded much other than looking at Japan with its large, red eyes. The Asian country took this as a sign that the other was well.

"Woo! Ready to get this party starte- Oh hey Tony!" America marched into the room with a box of pizza in hand. He tossed the box on the table and it popped open, exposing the bread crusted, cheesy goodness that was inside.

His alien friend only registered the same look to America as he had Japan, but the only difference was that the blonde supernation could actually understand Tony. It was apparent that whatever America's strange friend had to say was quite funny, or so the Japanese nation observed. America's face was fit with a happy expression, eyes crinkled at the corners, and a wide and toothy smile to match.

"Quit bustin' my balls, Tony. That's hilarious! If you still have the video, you totally have to show me later." He said. He then waved over to Japan to sit on the couch in between Tony and himself.

As Japan sat down, America was quick to pick up the movies off the table and show each one to the other. Kiku decided on "The Women in Black", since he had already seen all the others with America on more than one occasion.

"Alright! This is going to be awesome!" Alfred cheered and popped the disc into his DVD player. Soon enough, the blue illuminated room darkened to black, leaving hardly any contrasting light in the room, and the beginning credits began to roll by.

Kiku was quite somber in his seat, watching the movie with mild interest, as was his usual nature, and watched as the plot unfolded. Cue the scary setting music, thought Japan. With this new element to the movie in place, Japan was slightly curious as to how the other was fairing due to previous encounters where the American would by now, begin his frantic charade of how scary these superstitious movies were, but Japan was impressed as he looked from his peripherals' to see a rather content looking Alfred.

Or so he thought.

Alfred fought silently with himself over wits and emotions as the movie progressed. The usual crash of inanimate objects moving, eerie sounds of surreal beings; essentially the whole shindig that made up a scary movie was in front of America, in grasping distance.

The power button was mocking him, he swore it.

His previous lifeline, Tony, had fallen asleep a good ten minutes ago after telling Alfred that he should man up and stop being scared of the movie. America didn't want to hear it though. It was already bad enough that a lot of his friends thought he was annoying, but being scared of something that totally did not exist was pathetic!

Who was Al kidding though, right? Ghosts and stuff didn't exist!

Or did it?

America shuddered and shut his eyes for the umpteenth time in the past twenty minutes.

_Nothing bad is going to come out of the TV!_ He told himself.

_Nothing at all…_

_Nothing._

_NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!_

By now, he was hyperventilating in his seat and he tried his best to ignore the stare Japan was giving him.

"America-san, do not fret, nothing bad will happen…" Japan moved closer to America and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "The movie is not real and you have nothing to be afraid of."

Finding his voice, America croaked, "Of course, d-dude!" He squeaked slightly as he looked to the movie and began to feel as though the damned thing would swallow him whole and take him inside the film. "As the totally awesome hero that I am knows that it isn't real… A-and there's nothin' to be afra-AID OF!"

America shrieked and leapt up off the couch, as more terrifying events began to play out on set and like a wet kitten, he clung to Japan and buried his head into the crook of the smaller mans shoulder, trying his best not to cry out. His form shook in a failed attempt to calm his adrenaline.

Pink tinted Japan's cheeks as he stiffened up from America's arms around him. The frantic breath of the blond against his neck made him uncomfortable but, he was able to suppress his feelings as he scrambled his thoughts to remember what had brought this reaction out from his eastern friend.

He looked to the plasma screen again and saw that the scene wasn't at all scary like Alfred thought it was, or well, in his opinion anyway.

Japan hesitantly put his hand on Alfred's somewhat broad back and rubbed soothingly to ease the distraught of the other. The hesitance began to melt as the Japanese man felt the other lean into the touch ever so slightly.

Being ever so bold, Japan began a circle motion up and down America's back. He was in complete awe as his ministrations continued. Beneath his finger tips, he could feel the Rocky Mountains beneath the layering of clothing and the lean muscles and a hint of fat between bones and skin. Japan's face lit up in a light blush as he continued, all before the American raised himself off Japan and gave a small, embarrassed smile. Japan was still too flustered to give the other a similar smile and instead flashed the American a constipated look.

Despite the watery eyes of America, his brows furrowed over as he looked at the Asian nation. His blue eyes looked to every gentle feature of the the quieter man, lost in the look of the others creamy and pale skin, large brown eyes, stern yet gentle facial structure, and the ever so fitting heart shape head Japan had. All of Alfred's fear was wept away and he felt himself entranced as he grasped the others chin and smoothed away the strange smile. America almost laughed as he saw the blush on the others face become darker.

"A-America, what-?" His statement was cut short as the larger nation pressed forward slightly and invaded his personal space.

By now, Japan had lost about all of his usual polite manners, such as the usual title he'd say to others as a sign of respect, and he did not even want to begin to dive deep into how humiliating it was that his usual composed speech was filled with all these strange emotions. America was just so close!

"I'm sorry I'm not all heroic when it comes to these movies..." America said, his voice being much more mature as he addressed the other nation, "I'm just glad that if I have to show any sort of weakness, it's you who gets to see it." America bowed his head for a short moment before looking up again at Japan, waiting for some sort of reaction.

Japan looked agape at the other nation, not at all sure how to respond with America being so close and some-what intimidating, but yet so unique and strangely un-America like. It was a side of the American he had only seen one other time before, yet this time, not powered by patriotism, but by something much kinder.

"H-hai, like I have said before, Alfred-San, you need not to hide your emotions from me. I shall keep this between us." Kiku bit his lip and his brown eyes looked at Alfred's blue ones over the rim of his glasses, "I am not as dishonorable enough to use things like this to your advantage."

America smiled and did something Japan would have never expected.

Craning his neck forward, America gave a small yet chaste kiss to the smaller nation in front of him, his stomach fluttered as he heard the slight hitch of Japan's breathing as he did so.

"Thanks Japan, for everything." America leaned back then ejected the disc from the DVD tray and got up to put the disc in its proper case.

Japan only watched with a still shocked expression as America slapped the case in his hands a few times before he turned around and held the DVD case out to Japan.

"I know it's hard to get over country conflicts and stuff all the time, so I can understand how it could be difficult to accept an apology after something so drastic. I'm just glad that you decided to patch things up with me after such a long time." Japan grabbed the DVD from America and looked back up to hear what else he had to say.

"I guess every hero has their own kryptonite," America said begrudgingly. "I'm just glad mine doesn't drain as much power."

A small smile stretched on Japan's lips as he held the DVD close to him and gave America a slight bow.

"Of course, America. I shall hold on to this and take great care of the disc until I see you again at the next meeting."

America smiled too and inclined his head in respect.

"No, I think you should hold on to it. I don't think scary movies are for me." He shrugged and laughed lightly.

"Very well, Alfred-San. Some things just take time..." Japan trailed off and America filled in the blank with a movie quote.

"And with time, comes better responsibilities?"

Japan laughed, "America, you watch too many movies."

* * *

><p><strong>Arg! The ending failed. I didn't know what else to add, but whatever. I hope you all enjoyed this light (failed) fluff. Now, I'm off to pack my suitcase for the DECA competition this weekend. Broadmoor, here I come!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	4. Forgotten HunMania

**Interesting shipping name, right? Wow, you guys who are reviewing, you're pretty dang awesome! I really appreciate all the kind words, advices, and requests.**

**So this is a HungaryxRomania one-shot requested by Disturbed Nord; please excuse me if Romania may seem OOC to anyone, considering I know nothing of him, other than the fan base characterizing Romania as a Vampire. Also, as far as I know, there haven't been any human names given to this country, so this will strictly be country names only. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Forgotten- HunMania<strong>

His multicolored hair shined even in the dimmest of light as he passed through the many streets and alleyways of Hungary, avoiding all necessary views of the citizens as blood boiled pent up anger coursed through his veins.

His vision was flooded with images of a Hungarian Goddess. Thick, long, brown locks, envious and mischievous green eyes, and killer smile that could even tame him in his most dangerous of states taunted him in his nightmarish mood.

The woman he thought of was remarkable flashed in his mind again and again, agitating his thought process and did nothing but fuel his dark secret. He was irked as he continued his voyage to his dear maiden's lair, so to speak.

In his resting place, cold to the touch, he waited for her loving return, to tame the animalism that consumed him every night.

He waited for her soft voice. His body and tainted soul yearned for her syllables, to sooth the menacing voices in his head that provoked him to kill and wreak havoc.

He waited for her soft touches and silk-like hair to touch him, his body ached for her to burn his skin so blissfully like it had before.

To his distaste, his dark slumber was not awaken to these usual luxuries.

No.

He awoke to the blistering apparition of loneliness and death, that of which she had promised to never let him deal with, even though it should be something he was most familiar with from this misfortune that became his true form.

Red eyes blinked through the city lights before unnaturally seeing through the forest much beyond his current location, searching for his grave keeper.

All a blur, his unnaturally heightened senses bestowed his mind and tainted soul to her home far off in the distance, before it all shot back into his body in the city. Her location pulled him towards her home, her blood scent became his breathing air in mere seconds. The feeling was surreal and so pleasing.

With a menacing growl and snap of sharp teeth, the mysteriously red clocked figure began his decent up buildings and over rooftops. His light form ducked and weaved quickly passed the city and then to the deep foliage that made up unkempt land to his fair maidens house.

Hungary.

* * *

><p>Shrouded in the darkness, Hungary walked it the empty hallways of her home, hating how the light of her lantern reflected off surfaces, giving them awful looking shadows.<p>

Hungary was not one to be afraid of such silly things like ghosts and other abnormal myths, but her neglect to her special lover had her clutching her heart through her skin as she hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would forgive one night of her absence.

Sadly for her though, what was once just one absence ended up becoming several. Several then became many. Then what was once many, then became forever.

She bit her lip as she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling in her stomach.

This awful feeling that bubbled up in her core had only made itself physically visible today of all nights, as to why?

She visibly shook as a rasping of tree limps scratched against one of the windows of her home, the noise echoed tenfold with not much objects to trap the sound. She calmed herself slightly while continuing down to the main foyer, her guilt eating at her like parasitic worms would to a decaying corpse.

Hungary had left the man she loved for centuries, alone, to be isolated, believing that it would help with his special case. At the time, it seemed like the best choice, but now that this date seemed to be strolling by, the anxious and scary feeling that he would return...

Hungary couldn't even breathe at the thought.

Romania became a vampire.

Ten years ago.

On this very date.

She was to be his grave keeper, to lull away his sociopathic condition and the bloodlust, offering herself to him to fend off the disease that consumed the man she loved dearly, but it became wrong. Much too wrong.

His strength, amplified by his vampirism.

His eyes, luminous from the blood in his system.

His entire mannerism, changed to that of a beast and a killer, and so dark and lacking in the compassion her dear Romania once possessed before.

Romania.

"Ungaria..." A voice that smoothed over like molten gold and sizzled like cooling iron, echoed in the house hold.

Hungary felt the temperature in the house drop and her heart skipped oddly at the realization of who the voice belong to.

She dropped the lantern in freight, the glass case shattering on impact and began to run; not knowing where to run because she knew all too well, he knew everything.

"Nu alerga, Zeita mea maghiară," He laughed, chilling the bones in Hungary's spine, "Your attempt is futile dear."

"Nem!" Hungary cried over and over again before a sudden brush of wind knocked her off her feet. She began to fall towards the ground before strong hands held and the back of her head and lower back, just inches from the ground. Her pulse quickened as she felt cold air that rivaled that of Russia's General Winter, on her neck.

Romania breathed in the scent of Hungary, right on her jugular. He looked down to his delectable dessert, all while letting his goddess on the ground gently. His gloved hands brushed her skin, smoothing away the worried frowns on her face.

He loved the look of fear in most of his prey, but as he studied the Hungarian women more closely, he chose that he liked the face of twisted pleasure on her face better.

The way her plump pink lips would part, panting his name and lull his voices to sleep, it was splendid.

He wanted that feeling again.

Romania also glorified at how the blood beneath her porcelain skin would rush and pump so rhythmically under his touch, the sound was music to his ears.

Romania bent down and tucked the hair of his goddess' behind her ear and spoke to her in a hushed tone, "Why?"

That one question spoke volumes as Hungary stared wide eyed to the untamed and angry man above her. Although she could not visibly see the anger in Romania, she knew he was close to his breaking point. It was out of her nature to beg for mercy though, so even if this would be the last person she would see before her untimely accident, she would be stubborn and maintain her pride.

"How can one care for those who do not want the help, to those who only want power and control." Hungary answered.

"You misunderstand, love," Romania grinned at the small moan the woman below her let out as his tongue trailed from her lips to her earlobe, "You are supposed to take care of dear little me. I'm sure it would have saved you all of these awful things from ever happen in the first place."

He grinned darkly at the sound of Hungary's small, almost silent, sobs. She hiccupped and turned her head away from his observing eyes, burying her face in her hair.

"Does the guilt eat at you, Ungaria?" He asked in a bitter-sweet tone. "Does my sweet little goddess not want to see the mean, Mr. Romania, anymore?" She began to sob harder as his gloved and crept up to her neck and he squeezed her airways threateningly.

"Tell me, Ungaria, what ails you...?"

Hungary felt defeated, a feeling she was certainly not used to and that she positively hated. She turned her face, out of her hair, and glowered to the nation above her. Her voice dripped with soaking venom as she did so.

"You were once a great person," She took another deep intake of air and swallowed, trying to relieve the pain and dryness in her throat. "Then your vampirism consumed you, and now... Now you have nothing."

Romania growled and tightened his grip around Hungary's throat, the voices in his mind chanted, escalating in his advances. They shouted, 'Kill her', 'The blood!', and other violent thoughts, but a strange voice pleaded silently, echoing in the caverns of his mentality and awkwardly standing out from the other voices in his head. 'Hungarian Goddess' it pleaded, again and again.

He let go of Hungary and found himself gripping at his ashen hair, yelling obscenities at his vampirism and all the awful things that he had let it do to consume the once charming Romania that he was to Hungary long before.

Hungary coughed and rubbed at her neck after the uncomfortable pressure was relieved, but she looked watery eyed to her lover and found herself feeling a different sort of discomfort fill her, emotional discomfort.

Bravely, Hungary reached out to console the other and pulled her lover to her chest, cuddling him between the crook of her slightly abused neck and rubbed circles on his back in a soothing manner.

"Nem baj, dear Romania. It is okay." She pried his hands off his head and intertwined her digits with his under his wracking and shaking form. He leaned into her for support as his frantic cries began to settle and his breathing returned to normal.

Hungary stiffened as she felt him let go of their hand hug and his hands crept to her sides, holding her hips.

Romania took a deep breath. Although this time, not with lust, but with longing.

"I'm sorry my beloved Hungary, I have become a monster," Romania peppered her neck and cheeks with light kisses as he continued to speak. "You have every right to believe that I hold no morals or soul any longer. You can fix it though, if you tried."

Hungary let out a huff and placed her hands around his head, she pushed him forward, ushering him to continue his caress.

"We've already tried that, Románia."

Hungary cursed at herself as she felt a lone tear trail down her cheek and the grip Romania had on her hips tighten in frustration.

"My Hungary, I will change… but only," He lifted himself off of his lover, his red eyes staring intently into her green ones, "Only if you promise not to leave again."

He held her face, lovingly, smiling slightly at the face adoration Hungary bestowed on him.

"I will do anything to prevent the awful feeling of waking alone in the dark and the longing of you... Darling, it was unbearable." Romania finished, his breath airy and sad.

The cold and haunting feeling in Hungary's chest dissipated as she pulled Romania forward, crashing their lips together and relishing in the feeling of his cold lips on her own. It was a sensation that she didn't think she would ever feel again.

"Thank you, Ungaria," Romania spoke wholeheartedly, "I will change, I promise."

Romania pulled her into another kiss, only this one being more heated than before, all the while, Hungary could only disbelieve the fact that she had forgotten her lover.

Perhaps, with her charms and their will to make things work, Romania would overcome his vampirism and hopefully, Hungary would get her old Romania back.

_No longer forgotten, Románia._

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>  
><strong>Romanian:<strong>  
><em><strong>Ungaria- Hungary<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nu alerga, Zeita mea maghiară.- Do not run, my Hungarian Goddess.<strong>_  
><strong>Hungarian:<strong>  
><em><strong>Nem!- No!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Nem baj.- It's okay.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Románia- Romania<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>I bet none of you were expecting something so dark from me! This is usually how my Call of Duty: Nazi Zombie stories turn out, and it was surprising that I could add some of that deep and dark writing feel to Hetalia!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this and please, give me your thoughts. I'd love to hear whatever you have to say.**

**Please review and till next time!**


	5. Requested Prompt Fillers

**Hey guys! Really long Hiatus- I know. I am really sorry. I procrastinated a crap-ton, and I had a busy ending to my school year. I just got back from a vacation to Orlando, Florida though, so now I feel much more relaxed and focused, and I am writing again. This update is just a random assortment of one-shots that I was requested to write on Tumblr, so they aren't all too fancy, long, or anything that you guys would probably want. Sorry if I disappoint with this update, but I hope you all can at least rejoice in the fact that I am now back in business and writing fanfiction yet again.**

**So again, thanks to all of you who are reading/following/or have reviewed at one point or another. I really appreciate all the feedback you all give me and it really makes me happy to know I am not writing to a non-existent audience. **

**Again, these are just a few short prompt from Tumblr. Hope you guys like them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p><strong>FACE-<strong>

A lot of unsettling tension roamed around the quad as they sat in England's living room. Four slightly steaming tea cups, a teapot, and untouched sandwiches laid on the silver server as each member switched gazes at one another for what seemed like ages, before the flamboyant Frenchman began small chatter.

"How is everyone then? I have not talked to either you, America, or Canada since the latest Eurovision craze and now with the soccer season beginning again… All such a hassle, oui?"

England passed an angry look to France at the mentioning of Eurovision out of his own spite, but nonetheless initiated the conversation with him.

"Yes, that's a good question. How are you lads doing? Any plans for your upcoming birthday, America?" said England.

A ceremonious 'yes!' came from the two North American nations as they both smiled at their fathers. It was a relief to both of them that the unsettling silence ended, even if Canada had been more comfortable with it than America.

"Oui papa, everything is great."

"Yep, England, France, everything's great! And before you ask-," America took one small sip of tea to clear his throat, before spewing out a long list of all his plans for his birthday.

The other three listeners seemed content as the American continued; joining in his laughs and commenting whenever needed to keep the familiar, happy connotations in the air.

And from there, each family member only seemed to increase their smiles and chatting until transportation appointment times came near for the visiting countries to return home. And as England closed the door on each person and his house was finally empty, only then did he finally sink into the large sofa that seated the other three and let a soft smile fill his face again. It was nice to have his family all back again.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred x Cake-<strong>

There was absolutely no way that there was something so delectably delicious and mouth-watering moist, sitting on the kitchen counter directly in front of him.

_Absolutely no fucking way._

The way the frosting seemed to be authentic and not at all processed, layered over the cake, was driving the American up the wall. Alfred had to clean his glasses, Texas, on his shirt once or twice just to make sure his eyes were not deceiving him.

_Just one small slice, he told himself. Just one little slice wouldn't hurt!_

With one tentative swipe of his index finger, a small part of the frosting coated him and was soon brought to his mouth to further indulge in the good 'ol fashion vanilla cake with buttercream frosting, and it was ungodly delightful.

And soon, five minutes had passed where the super power was covered from the torso and up, in frosting and cake crumbs. The countertop in similar disarray and the cake completely devoured.

"Yeah," America popped another frosting covered finger into his mouth, drawing a string of saliva to further instigate that the cake was indeed gone. "That was worth it."

And with a pat of his now fully stomach, he trotted happily to his shower to rid himself of the final evidence of that delicious cake.

_Such a fucking delicious cake._

* * *

><p><strong>AmeCan-<strong>

Face flushed and out-of-breath, Canada looked up to his land-massed neighbor and gave the American such a condescending look, it could freeze ice. Again, America managed to over-use his power on what was to be a friendly game of lacrosse, and Canada was unfortunate enough to have kissed the heavy weight of the lacrosse ball at full force.

Large tears threatened to spill over his cheeks, but something caused the good natured Canadian to stick up for himself and rid of the laughing fit America currently had.

Tackling America to the floor, Canada restrained the lumbering oafs limbs and gave a wicked grin. All of which America had returned soon enough. Then the two North American nations laughed and fought in the grass, forgetting the tossed aside lacrosse sticks and ball. Besides, as far as Canada knew, this was much better.

Canada 1, America 0.

* * *

><p><strong>At least you guys got one slash prompt? :D I will be updating again soon, so I hope you guys will be around for it when I do! Also, if you have a Tumblr, follow me!<strong>

**Tumblr username: p3ladychaos**

**See you all soon and until next time!**


	6. To Be A Proper Lady LiechHun

**To Be A Proper Lady- LiecHun**

**Huh, it's been awhile since I've written anything for you all. quite sorry for that. Anyways, not going to keep you all waiting with an introduction other than this one-shot is written out of a failed attempt for a Lithuania and Hungary pairing, requested by Maiya123, that I changed to Liechtenstein and Hungary because I failed miserably with Lithuania more than I'd like to admit. Sorry to disappoint, but I promise that this is enough to quench any odd pairing requests you might've planned for me. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"This tea is really delicious, Ms. Hungary! M-may I please have some more?"<p>

Liechtenstein held up a delicate tea-cup and extended it forward; her grace expressing nothing short of kindness and innocence.

The Hungarian woman obliged the younger nations request and filled the cup with hot, fresh tea. "Oh, dear, less formalities please!" Hungary tittered away, a kind smile twisting at the corners of her lips. Hungary watched as her guest flushed lightly, crossing her legs and pulling at the hem of her adorably fashioned dress. _Hm, perhaps I should give Switzerland a bit more credit._

"Ah, sorry, Ms- I mean, Hungary!"

Liechtenstein twisted at the hem of her dress subconsciously, not at all sure how to respond to the other nation's endearing looks. It made her flustered and a bit apprehensive since she was not yet familiar with the new territory that was Hungary. Regretfully, she silently blamed her brother for this since he had always been so overbearing of her actions and overprotective of whom she spoke to. It was really a miracle at all that she was even speaking to Hungary after how much her big brother would always spittle about how she was nothing more than a crazy, pan-wielding woman- but she had to admit- Hungary drove a hard bargain with the coy bribing of Hungarian chocolates.

_Big brother loved chocolate._

_Big Brother also liked things that were free._

Hungary drank some tea from the cup with a hollow slurping sound. She couldn't bring down the giddy smile from her face. The taste of the fruity tea lingered on her taste buds. _Ah yes, I should probably thank Austria for this yummy tea too!_

"So tell me, little Liechtenstein~" Hungary sang-singed. Liechtenstein's bangs and short hair bobbed lightly as the girls green eyes locked onto Hungary's own darker shade. "Have you gone after Sealand, or Iceland yet? I remember the time you went off about-."

Liechtenstein's blood rushed north, her face into a full blush as she quickly halted the Hungarian's speaking. "N-no! I haven't, Ms. Hung-"

"Formalities again, deary!"

"Ah, Hungary. Sorry!" Liechtenstein squeaked.

Sometimes she really hated how flustered she'd get.

Shaking the thoughts, she continued. "With Big Brother around, I don't get to talk to either of them without him threatening his gun to either of them." Liechtenstein trailed off, nibbling at her lower lip to save for the constant pulling of her dress.

Hungary stared deadpanned out of the window. The rich, tall grass, danced lightly with the wind.

"I will have to talk to Switzerland about that. How will you grow up, socialize, and become a proper lady without any adventure? He worries too much!"

Liech's face scrunched lightly at the comment, slightly offended since she cared for her brother tremendously, but she understood the point Hungary politely stated, so she merely reinforced her host with her own words.

"Big Brother just cares a lot for me is all, Hungary, but I understand."

A comfortable silence fell over the two; each of them reaching over to the small, silver platter every now and again, to refill their tea cups and grab small treats to quell their snack hungry stomachs.

"I don't mean to offend at all, Liechtenstein, it's just... You need to become your own individual and separate from Switzerland every once in awhile. It's honestly hard to tell who's who in terms of both of your thinking, but then when your brother beings his harboring hostility between you and whoever the offender is, well, that's only when I can spot the difference." Hungary exclaimed.

Liechtenstein remained silent, the piece of moist cookie in her mouth feeling as though it had dried up and became brittle and tasteless on her tongue. She tried to continue her perfect posture and polite educate, but it seemed to fail when her shoulders slumped forward slightly.

Hungary saw this from the corner of her eyes and did not hide the faltering smile, turning to a frown, from her lips. "He is doing a great job at taking care of you, dear, I'll give him that..." Hungary sighed, her own radiant mood deflating as the rest of the sentence rolled off her tongue. "But it wouldn't hurt to try something new instead of being sheltered from the world."

"Ms. Hungary?" Liechtenstein said softly. Hungary hardly caught it and instead turned to face the young girl, this time not correcting her on her formalities. "I understand your concern, a-and you are kind of right... Kind of."

Her small lips trembled as she tried to find the next set of words, ignoring Hungary's stare that was patient with understanding. The words were dwindling on her tongue, toying with her and made her anxiety spike to move her own hands and pull at the hem of her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. And with more obvious signs; a shaky breath managed to squeeze out of her round, puffed up cheeks, finding it so difficult to speak. She started to feel woozy. Her rapid heartbeat that seemed to have spontaneously override her eardrums ceased as a hand pulled at the ribbon on her head, shushing and lulling her upper body to a cushioned, warm place.

A slow blink and Liechtenstein realized Hungary had moved to kneel next to her and made her chest the 'cushioned, warm place' she imagined just moments ago. Cheeks flushed in full bloom again, she felt Hungary's nails scratch gently at her scalp.

"I'm sorry, Liet. I shouldn't have said anything. You can do whatever you want whenever you're ready." The brunette said softly, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's temple.

Liet's bangs were pulled aside as she gazed up, locking her eyes with another pair of gentle ones. "You're such a beautiful, young lady, Liechtenstein. Whichever nation gets to have you will be very lucky!" Hungary said, honesty bouncing along every word she spoke.

The dry, unfamiliar feeling in Liechtenstein ended, and she felt herself maneuvering over to give the broad, Hungarian woman a sincere hug. "Will you promise to hit any of them with your pan if Big Brother's guns aren't enough to teach them a lesson?"

Hungary scoffed, not seeing how any of the nations could run with their manhoods still attached after dealing with Switzerland and his mass weapons arsenal- save for Germany who was tied with a certain ditzy Italian- but she decided to save that information to herself and simply scoffed and giggled.

"Of course, Liechtenstein."

And the rest of the afternoon stretched onto the evening where the two woman chatted away about the smaller fancies of life, and ended when a flustered Switzerland, in tow with a prissy aristocratic Austria, came to pick up Liechtenstein. Upon the girls delightful departure, Hungary couldn't help but give her own reserved, parting smile as the two siblings intertwined hands to head home.

_She'll grow up when she wants too._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I regretfully apologize for this elongated update. I am a horrible procrastinator and there is really no reason for any of you to pity me for this update this time. Again, terribly sorry for this update taking a while to send itself through. I really tried changing my writing up a bit with RP's on Tumblr as of late, but unfortunately, I don't think I've improved anywhere. If you guys see any mistakes, feel free to point them out, kindly. I kind of wrote this around 2am so... Thanks again for reading and I shall see you all next time! And this next update shouldn't take long at all! Promise. ;-)<strong>


End file.
